Dangerous Game
by The- MillieIshtarMotou
Summary: [Ximyx ONESHOT] complete...What happens when The Superior knows of Xigbar's affliction with Number IX. Jealously? WARNING: Explict Lemon.


Dangerous Game

By Millie Ishtar Motou

Pairings: Xigbar/Demyx  
Hint(s) of: Xenmas/Xigbar Xenmas/Saïx Xigbar/Larxene Axel/Roxas Briag/Myde Ansem/Aïs

Rating(s): NC-17

_Demyx sighed. Another Mission, Another day, He was going to die, he knew it. He had a feeling no one would miss him. Emo? Perhaps…but at least…he could finally unleash his secret. _

_He walked towards the exit of the World that Never was. Xigbar glared dangerously. He hated Xenmas, ironically, jealously had got the better of his Superior and had set Demyx to destroy the key wielder._

_Xigbar ran up the walls and ceiling dodging past all of the other members of the Organization and the heartless, not to mention the Dusks. _

_"Demyx…" He called softly. The younger dirty blonde turned around softly, his eyes visibly sore from holding back his tears. _

_Xigbar suddenly turned emotionless. It wasn't fair, Why weren't they given hearts? Why shouldn't they exist? Why couldn't Xenmas see that he loved Demyx? Why did he feel jealously anyway, didn't he have Saïx? Wasn't Xenmas supposed to have his feelings locked away? The expert trigger-happy had most certainly been thinking way too hard._

_"Xigbar…" The satirist acknowledged. Xigbar pulled his love close and kissed him. "Don't ya go" He whispered. "I have to…" Came the simple reply._

_"No ya __don't…" However before Xigbar could say anymore Demyx had slipped out of the Gunman's arms and whispered. "I love you…" Before disappearing into a doorway to darkness afraid that the other would kill him._

And that is how Demyx now found himself in a battle against Sora and his two bastard sidekicks.

"HA TAKE THAT!" Sora smirked. Demyx summoned his water clones and tried to run.

Demyx laughed, high and un-suited.

"Before another second blinks away…one of us will die…" Sora blinked and found himself pinned as Demyx knocked out both Donald and Goofy.

Sora flipped himself up. "Stop playing…you Kook!" His Keyblade sliced through so many of the clones and if it hadn't been for the bullet that was fired, Sora would've killed Demyx there and then.

Donald had woken up and sent a Hi-potion for Sora. "Thanks Donald!!" He grinned and it quickly vanished, as quickly as it had come.

Xigbar was walking down the steps, slowly and suggestively. (Not gone unnoticed by Demyx or Sora, who had shuddered in distaste)

"'Tis a Dangerous game ya playing Sora…" The Psychopathic 'pirate' smirked.

"…Messing with ma Man…" He sent a wink in Demyx's direction.

Xigbar shot all three 'Heroes' Dead. Releasing the hearts. He laughed. "At least Xenmas is going to be happy…" Demyx flung his arms around Xigbar and kissed him deeply. "Why did you do that…?" Xigbar smirked and slapped him across the face. Demyx hissed in pain.

"Owww…!" He glared. "What was that for?"

Xigbar laughed and pulled Demyx back into him. "For slipping out of ma arms before I got to say I love ya too…" Demyx blushed.

"I thought…you…were going to kill me…" Demyx eyes started to tear.

Xigbar laughed again. "Why would I do that number IX, Ya Melodious idiot!?"

Demyx sniffled and giggled as he was twirled around. "Come on, we have a game ta play…"

_Briag kissed Myde. He loved him. Yes he was an idiot, but he had one hell of a big heart. A softy and extremely talented, if you were to describe his mood, calm and laid back, gentle and soft. However Angered and you were in for one hell of a fight.__ Like water…calm and gentle on sight, but powerful and dangerous. A natural disaster. _

_Myde moaned loudly as his lover stroked him, caressed him, "Will you two keep it down?" Ansem often laughed. "Why I am friends with you, I sometimes have no idea…" _

_Briag smirked. "Fuck ya Ansem! I'm busy, in love and sexed up...Go find Aïs or something…" _

_Ansem muttered incoherently and Briag laughed again before turning his attention back to an extremely cute, blushing Myde. _

Demyx woke up in Xigbar's arms. "Xig…?" Demyx blushed. The bi-colored haired Shooter smiled. "Ya remember don't ya?"

"It's coming back to me…"

Xigbar laughed and took his Demyx into a deep passionate kiss. Demyx smiled into the kiss. He then had Demyx pinned against the wall. He knew his sex-angel loved it rough. He held his wrists in a seriously tight hold. Demyx moaned as a nipple was bitten upon. Xigbar made his way down, Demyx blushed. "Chain me Master!" He begged. The Free-shooter didn't need telling twice. He shoved Demyx onto the bad and cuffed him. Xigbar kissed his nose. "Do you trust me Demyx?" he asked gently.

"I do Xig…" Demyx nodded. Xigbar loved the look of Demyx tied down and horny. "You're so kinky…" Xigbar winked. Demyx began to get impatient.

"More Sex…less talk…" Demyx pouted.

Xigbar smirked and gave him a predatory gaze.

"Let's start this game over again…" He whispered and stroked his water-baby softly. He pulled out a knife and slit through his cloak, pants and any other offending bits of clothing that happened to get in the way.

Demyx moaned. The sound of ripping clothing, the cool blade brushing against his baby-smooth skin, Xigbar stripped faster than you could ever say "Organization XIII" before topping Demyx and pulling him into a rough, yet passionate kiss. You wouldn't think that neither of them had hearts. Yet, there they were.

Xigbar pushed a finger inside Demyx. He hissed and pushed up against the restraints. "Shh…" soothed Xigbar. "Try ta relax" Demyx thought that Xigbar planned to take him raw.

"Xig…?"

Xigbar just smirked. "Yes ma bitch?"

"Are you going to make sure I can't walk/have sex for a whole month or something?"

Xigbar laughed knowingly. "I aint gonna take ya raw, babe" He sealed it with another kiss, pulling his finger out of his Demi-God, he searched for the cherry flavoured lube. Xigbar put a leash and collar on his love and un-cuffed him.

Demyx flung his arms around his "Master" and kissed him deeply. However, as much as the older more experienced nobody loved the feeling of that warm moist tongue dancing with his. He couldn't allow Demyx to believe that he had control. (Not yet anyway…)

Xigbar pulled away, both gasping for breath. The Free-shooter smirked and kissed his loves neck, electing a delighted moan from Demyx. He moaned and gasped as the finger was replaced into his tight hole. He flung himself back onto the bed and Xigbar let the leash go, afraid of choking his sweet delicate water-baby.

Once Xigbar was sure that Demyx was truly prepared, he squeezed enough on his hand and lube up his cock. Demyx watched hungrily. The bullet maniac gave him a wink before pushing hard into him. Demyx winced uncomfortably…before the pain was soon replaced with some serious pleasure. The Melodious Nocturne cried out in pleasured pain.

Xigbar moaned, DAMNIT! Demyx was tight…he loved it. Demyx was tighter than freaking LARXENE. Sweat was evident on both males. Xigbar went harder, IX cried out in ecstasy.

"Don't…come…yet…Sir…" Demyx almost ordered, with difficulty.

Xigbar pulled out before he exploded. "Hurry…please Demi…" He begged.

Demyx kissed Xigbar's scarred torso and navel before taking the thick, hardened muscle into his mouth.

"Oh…Slut!" Xigbar threw his head back, his hair, wet from the passion.

Demyx closed his eyes and concentrated on the pure bliss and taste that was indeed his Master and Superior, Xigbar.

Xigbar cried out and exploded his seed into the youth's mouth. Demyx smiled and drank him down happily.

Xigbar moaned as his seed was swallowed by the talented mouth. "Demi…Come in me babe…"

Demyx blushed. "Are you sure Master?"

The 'pirate' smirked. "Demyx…Would I Demand it offa ya if I aint sure?"

"No Sorreh Master, you're right…" He grinned and Xigbar took off the collar and leash. Demyx smirked. "My turn!" He pushed his homicidal lover onto the bed face down and cuffed him.

Xigbar double blinked. "Demi?"

Xigbar forgot exactly how kinky and hyper his lover got when drinking his "ice-cream"

The younger blonde smirked and lubricated his cock moaning. He didn't bother to prefer the other as he plunged straight in. Xigbar cried out, it HURT! Demyx soothed Xigbar with gentle strokes to the hair and kisses on his. He whispered sweet love nothings into his ear.

He kissed him and moaned, the sweat again, Xigbar was far from flawless, Scars, battles, Bruises but then again, Briag had been like that too…Sometimes Demyx missed being Myde, but then again…maybe not…His family…all of the nobodies and when they got Roxas back. The look on Axel's face was priceless. It made Demyx laugh and cry.

Demyx kept the rhythm going, it felt so good. He spilled into him and let Xigbar out of his restraints. "I love you Master…" Demyx purred and sealed it with another kiss. "I love you too…My Slave…" Xigbar smiled after he finished the kiss. He pushed him down and pulled the comforter over them both, he held his water-baby protectively and possessively into his arms. Demyx was his and NO ONE especially not The Superior, was going to break them apart.

From somewhere in the shadows Ilixelm laughed.

Xenmas wrapped his arms around his daughter. "What's so funny Princess?" He asked smiling a rare smile, saved for Saïx and his precious girl.

"Seems your plan worked Daddy…" She smirked.

"Jealously brings out the best in people" Saïx winked, emerging from the shadows.

"MUMMY!" Ilixelm laughed teasingly, hugging him. Saïx snorted, nevertheless he hugged back, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "That's papa…to you my dear" He shook his head and took his husband and daughter by the hand, leading them to their room.

How Ilixelm loved her family, fucked up, emotional, no hearts? Please. She didn't believe that for a second. They had hearts alright, even if they pretended that didn't and saying that did, yeah it make no sense to her either. She smirked. She would use the film as blackmail later, Watching Xigbar kill Sora, Donald and Goofy was just an added bonus….


End file.
